A God's Worst Fear
by Connor16
Summary: I assume you know something about either the PJO, HoO, or KC series. If you don't then please stop, this book just isn't right for you. No, seriously, just stop. Anyway... Everything you think you know about any of these series is wrong. Some of the characters and even some of the names are correct, but not much more. So sit back and let me show you what really happened.
1. Chapter 1

(**Horus's POV**)

"_Horus where the hell did you go?" _I hear Sekhmet speaks in my mind, but I chose to ignore her.

"_Horus I know you can hear me_." She says again.

"_What do you want?" I asked._

_"Where did you run off to? You just upped and vanished?" _She asked.

"_Last I checked, Sekhmet, I don't answer to you, or have to tell you what I'm doing." _I tell her irritated that she's in my business.

"_What's got your godly panties in a twist? If you don't want to talk then fine." _She said her presence leaving my mind.

_Finally peace and quiet. _I thought.

"Well what do I owe the honor of having the king of the heavens gracing me with his presence?" I hear a voice in the shadows say.

_So much for peace and quiet. _I think.

"What do you want, Anubis? And I'm not King yet. But I guess you could consider yourself lucky I'm here." I smirk.

"Haha please tell me you'll keep this humor, once you're crowned. Gods knows it's been a long time since we had a King like you." He laughs stepping out the shadows.

"I assume you just didn't come all this way just to see me." Anubis states already knowing the question.

"No I haven't. Is my father busy?" I asked.

"Nope you're just in luck. He's just finished with a trail, come on." He said leading the way.

"So I've been hearing some troubling things from the spirits lately. Are they true?" Anubis questions me, breaking the silence.

"Depends on what you've been hearing." I said, acting like I don't know what he means.

"Don't play games with me, Horus. You know what I'm talking about." He growls at me.

"Yes, they're true. But that's about it. Honestly, I'm starting to believe they're just rumors." I sighed.

"Do you really believe that? Or do you just keep telling yourself that?" He asked.

Which I don't answer, and he doesn't say anything more leaving me to my thoughts.

"We're here." He said after a while standing in front a giant black door. "Just so you know, my friend. I still look more badass in my true form." He smirks turning into his true form with a head of a jackal, and wearing a Egyptian kilt.

"Heh, yeah right." I laugh, also turning into my true form. With the head of a hawk and wearing full Egyptian battle armor. Both of us turning into our human form. Anubis with short black hair, onyx eyes and pale white skin. The only thing we had in common was our black hair, but mine was longer and wild, my eyes were dark green if they weren't gold and silver, and I had a good skin tone going.

"Well I guess you win this time." He said before disappearing into the darkness.

_Until next time. _I thought before entering my father's throne room.

"What do I owe the honor, of having my son visit?" I hear my father ask.

"Hello father." I respond not bowing to him.

"You do not bow? Good, you will make a fine King." My father said with a slight nod. "Now to why you're here." He continued.

"Of course, father." I begin while looking at him, and taking in his new form. Pale blue skin, black eyes that see into your ever soul, wearing his crown and white linen with the frail and crook. Laying in lap. _Always seeing my father this way angered me, because he could hardly leave the underworld. He went from King of the gods . . . to King of the dead, all thanks to my bastard uncle Set. _I thought shacking in anger.

"Horus." He speaks in a commanding tone, breaking me from my thoughts. The look in his eyes meant he knew, what I was thinking.

"Forgive me, father. As I was about to say, I've come to see if there has been any trouble here. A few of the other gods have claimed that demons and other ancient creatures have been popping up out of nowhere . . . creatures that are older than the gods." I tell him.

"There has been trouble here, and I'm doing all in my power, to keep some of the spirits from entering the world above. Anubis has been working overtime, finding the ones that do escape and bringing them back." He answered.

"Do you think it has anything to do with that?" I asked

"Possibly, but I'm not entirely positive. If it is, then you have a lot of work ahead of you. Especially since you'll be taking the throne." He responded.

"Most of the gods still follow him." I tell him bitterly. "Which I don't understand. Ra's outlived his usefulness, and proved how much of a coward he was when he abandoned the throne." I continued.

"Don't underestimate his power, boy. He's also as old as these ancient beasts, and knows more about them than us." My father said, before a ghostly servant appeared to whisper in his ear.

"I'm afraid it is time for you to leave. I must prepare for the next trials." He said.

"Of course, father. Until we meet again." I said flashing back to the heavens.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Isis POV<strong>)

"Damn, Sally, where the hell do you put all that liquor?" The bartender asked.

"What can I say, Tim. I'm just a stone cold bitch." I laugh.

"She gets the stone called part from me." I hear a voice say that stops my heart dead.

"Osir - I mean Paul. I'm glad you could make it, baby." I said happy to see him.

"This your boyfriend, Sally?" Tim asked.

"Nope, this is my husband." I said running my hand through his salt and pepper hair.

"Nice to meet you." Tim says before heading off to serve someone else.

"So why did you want to meet here. Especially so close that those pathetic excuse for gods can sense our presence?" He asked.

"I hear this is the best bar in Washington, plus they won't be able to sense our presence . . . unless we plan on having too much fun." I whispered seductively in his ear, causing him to shiver but smirk nonetheless.

"We will later. I really need to relieve some built up stress, but before we do. I want to talk to you about our son." He said getting serious.

"I had a feeling he went to see you. What did you two talk about?" I asked.

"We were talking about the increase of demons that's been happening. He believes like I do, that _it_ has something to do with the demons showing up." He said.

_Like father, like son. _I thought smiling to myself.

"There's something more, isn't there." I press on.

"He'll be a good King no doubt. But I think it's time he knew what truly happened to Ra. He probably believes you're the reason Ra left, and because of that he considers him a coward." He sighs.

"Can you blame him? We never even tried to correct those stories. But I'll tell him as soon as I can, I'll even have Bast there to confirm the truth." I said agreeing with him.

"Good." He said getting up, and pulling me with him. Now about that stress relief." He smirks, making me giggle with a light shade of pink covering my cheeks.

_This is going to be a long night. _I thought happily.


	2. Chapter 2

(**Isis POV**)

I wake up to light streaming through the window, damped sheets and throbbing legs.

_Even till this day, you can still leave me breathless. If only these nights could happen more. _I thought smiling sadly. Pulling myself out of the bed somehow.

_Well no need in staying longer, than I already have. Better leave befo-. _I'm interrupted by another presence, a godly presence and it's a Roman god.

_Shit. I don't have enough time to teleport, nor enough to put up a fight. Damn my erotic fantasy. _I criticize myself when a bright sliver light appears in the room, revealing the roman goddess of the hunt.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Diana." I said causally.

"Who are you? Why do I feel godly power coming from you?" She questions with her bow drawn.

"Probably because I am a god. To who I am: my name is Isis goddess of magic and formerly queen of the gods." I answered her using what magic I had to summon some clothes.

"Impossible the Egyptian gods no longer exists. You should have faded years ago." She said in disbelief.

"I can assure you we're very much alive. The reason you haven't found us, is because you can't even compare to our power." I continued saying calmly, while sending a message to my son and the other gods.

"If you are who say you are. I must bring you to my father." She said walking towards me.

_You'll regret that. You along with the other pathetic Roman gods. _I thought before she flashed us to Olympus.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ceres POV OR DEMETER<strong>)

_Giving birth is so tiring. Not only that but there goes another child I can only watch grow up from afar. Be strong my child, for when I claim you the moment you turn 13 your journey truly begins. _I think bitterly. Trying to sleep enjoying the quiet, till I hear thunder meaning there was a council meeting.

_Gods forbid, what pissed off my brother this time. _I thought annoyed, putting on some clothes and flashing to throne room.

"What's the matter this time Zeus?" I asked irritated, changing to my greek form.

"Watch your tone with me, Ceres. I called this meeting, because my daughter found someone of interest." He responded.

"Who is it brother, one of your many flings?" Poseidon laughs. Causing Zeus's face to turn red in anger. It was quite ironic since Poseidon had more flings than Zeus.

"Enough! My daughter should be here soon." The all mighty King thundered. And if on cue, my niece appears in her Roman form with a woman next to her, which caused everyone who hadn't already to turn into their roman form.

"Diana, now that you're here. What's the meaning of this? Jupiter questions.

"As I said before father, I have found someone of great importance, and could be our downfall." Diana said, causing the woman next to her to laugh.

"Who is this women daughter?" Jupiter questions further. Eyeing the women like prey ready to be snatched.

"She claims to be the Egyptian goddess, Isis." She answered, which caused the whole room to uproar.

"**Silence**!" Jupiter yells bringing us in order.

"That's impossible, she can't be Isis. The Egyptian gods faded long ago, when Egypt fell to Rome." Minerva said in a matter of fact voice. Making the women laugh again.

"I assure you. I am Isis, daughter of Nut and Geb, sister and wife to Osiris formally King of the gods, and mother to Horus the future king." She said proudly. Of course this angers my brother.

"There is only one King of the gods, and it's me. Now bow before me, and swear your alliance to Olympus!" He thunders, causing the room to shack a bit.

"I will not bow to a pathetic excuse of a King, what's even more funnier, is that you actually consider yourself a god." Isis laughs uncontrollably.

_She's actually done it. She made him snap. _I thought. Before Jupiter stands up grabbing his bolt, and throwing it at her causing smoke to cover the room, once the bolt found its mark.

"You're not going to live long enough to regret that." A male voice growls.

"Who dares threatens the king!" Jupiter yells into smoke.

"I dare." Says the same voice once the smoker cleared, revealing 4 figures standing there. Some with heads of animals, and they radiating serious godly power. So powerful the room was shacking.

"Who are you?" Jupiter questions, trying to keep up a stronghold, but it's clear that he scared like the rest of us.

"My name is Horus: God of revenge, war and sky, son of Osiris and Isis and heir to the throne." Answered Horus, he was dressed in full battle armor like the rest, but had a head of a hawk.

"I am Anubis, god of the dead." Said the men with the head of jackal.

"I'm Neith the true goddess of the hunt." One of the women said, locking eyes with Diana. At least this one had a head of human, with shoulder length black hair tied in a ponytail, and blue eyes.

"I'm Sekhmet goddess of war and lions, this is my wife Ma'at, daughter of Ra and goddess of justice,truth and order." Said the goddess with the head of a lioness.

_So they still exist, and they're even more powerful than we thought. _I think to myself.

"I take it you're here for just your mother?" I asked. Hoping my idiot brother didn't doom us with that stunt of his.

"We were. Until your so called King tired to kill my mother." Horus growls looking at me.

"Horus, sweetie, why don't you change into your human form. Everyone else can stay in their true form." Isis suggested.

"Fine." Horus said back after think, changing back into a form. That I must say wasn't what I expected. He had long wild black hair, a handsome face with two different eye colors, one gold and the other sliver before they changed to being dark green, and not overly muscled like Mars but just enough to turn heads.

_He truly has a body of God. _I thought to myself, not being able to to keep my eyes off him.

"Now give me one reason, why I shouldn't tear your king apart." Horus said in a threatening and dangerous tone.


	3. Chapter 3

(**Ceres POV**)

_For gods that should be grateful, have a king. There sure wasn't much to say. Horus literally scared us all to silence. _I was thinking to myself, while looking around the whole quite throne room.

"Well. I'm waiting." Horus says again this time a little impatient.

"Horus, to be honest with you, we really can't come up with a reason why you shouldn't. But Jupiter is my brother, and if anyone is going to kick his ass, it's going to be his family. So if you strike him prepare for a fight of your life." Neptune said starting to glow sea green.

"I agree as well." I pitched in also glowing.

"It's my duty to stand by my husband." Hera said emotionally.

"And we'll protect our father." My niece and nephews speak together.(except for Venus, if you read Lost Hero)

"Well then Jupiter consider yourself lucky. I won't be killing you today, not because you're a good King, but because you have the loyalty of your family. Which most kings in history, didn't have." Horus said with smirk before he, and the rest of the Egyptians flashed out the throne room.

"Almost forgot something." Anubis said flashing back with a smirk on his dog face.

"What have you forgotten?" Asked Mercury nervously.

"Venus, do you want to come home with me?" He said looking at the love goddess, his smirk widening.

"Why would I want that?" She questioned look at him weird.

"Simple, because you're my sister." He laughs, shocking the room even more.

"Th-that's impossible." Venus stutters.

"Oh I assure you, it's all true. You're half greek and Egyptian, but your Egyptian side is stronger. Our mother is Nephthys goddess of water, ironically she was in the very ocean where Uranus (hehe Uranus) parts fell, and she would very much like to meet her daughter. So will you come home with me, to meet mother?" He asked her again.

"If what you say is true . . . th-then yes I'll go with you." She answered getting off her throne and walking towards him.

"This is great, mother will be pleased to see you." He said flashing out with her.

_This has been a surprising and shocking day, but I wonder where the Egyptians have beenthis whole time? _I thought. But I had the strangest feeling we would cross paths again, specially with Horus.

"Well if that's all then I'll take my lead." And with that I flashed out the throne room, to reappear in Charleston, South Carolina. One of my favorite places in America.

_Maybe I should go for a swim? Swimming always seems to relax me, well besides gardening, but surprisingly I'm not in the mood._

"Are you Olympians following us now?" I hear a voice asked bringing me out of my thoughts, a voice I knew belonged to a certain god.

"Horus." I said trying not to act nervous, which hard since he was shirtless and wearing swim trunks.

_Oh gods help me._

* * *

><p>(<strong>Horus POV<strong>)

_Why does my mother, have to be stubborn. Sure she's the goddess of magic, but still she could be hurt, since her magic wasn't even at its fullest peak. And I have a clue why. _I shack my head getting rid of idea, I don't need that image in brain.

"I guess I'll go for another dip, after I-."

_Wow this women is hot. Long blond hair, a butt so big her pants hug it tightly, nice D-cup breasts. Hell her whole damn outfit fit her figure perfectly..wait is that Ceres? No it's Demeter her hair is longer and doesn't have stern look on her face. Might as well see what's she's up to. _I thought walking towards her.

"Are you Olympians following us now?" I asked her, watching her reaction.

"Horus." She said, which I could tell she was trying not to sound nervous.

"What are you doing Demeter, 'Specially so far from Olympus?" I asked again.

"I came here to get my mind of things." Was all she said.

"Like the fact Egyptian gods, are still around." Hitting the nail on the dot.

"Well, yes. It's just hard to understand how, you all should have faded after Egypt fell."

"Hehe. It's simple really. Before the Egyptians fell to Rome, the other gods and I retreated back to, our domains or the heavens, because we foresaw the fall of Egypt before way before it happened." I laughed a little giving her an answer.

"Why tell me this?" She asked

"You asked a question, I answered. Plus your one of the few Roman gods I have some respect for." I tell her shrugging like its no big deal. "Anyway, you said you're here to relax right? Well come with me because, you're in the wrong place." I told her holding out my hand for her to take.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked hesitant to take my hand.

"Somewhere fun, I swear on the Nile." I said truthfully.

"Well..ok." She said taking my hand.

"Let's go have some fun." And with that I flashed us from America entirely.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Anubis POV<strong>)

"Are you sure about this?" Venus asked, for like the millionth time.

"Yes I'm sure, just relax mother will love you.

"I don't kno-."

"Anubis, is that you?" A voice calls from a room.

"Yes mother it's me, and I brought someone you'd like to meet." I called back.

"Who is it?" She asked coming out, the room only to stop dead in her tracks.

"Mother meet Venus your daughter, Venus meet our mother Nephthys."

* * *

><p>(<strong>Venus, or Aphrodite's POV<strong>)

_My gods, my mother is so beautiful, long silk black hair, warm brown eyes, even skin tone. _So beautiful I repeat out loud this time, I could even feel myself changing into my true form, shoulder length blond hair with streaks of black, brown eyes, with the same skin tone except a little more tan.

"Mo-mom." My voice cracks with tears in my eyes.

"Yes. It's me." She said nodding her head, with tears in eyes as well, pulling me into a warm embracing hug only a mother can give, a hug I didn't even know I've been craving for. As soon as I was in her grasp, something in me snapped causing me to break down, and cry my eyes out, letting go of the years of being laughed at, not taking seriously. Just letting go of everything I've ever been through, hearing my mother whispering soothing words to me, and rubbing my back. Till I was able to pull myself together.

"Well I'll let you two catch up. See you later mom, you too, sis." Anubis said before walking into the shadows and disappearing.

"Please come in, there's so much I want to know about you." My mother said, opening a door to her room allowing me in.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Hour later<strong>)

_I had no idea my mother was such an amazing person. The hour we've spent together we got to know each other better. I found out the day I was born, was the day she ran away from her husband Set, for hitting her because he was furious with her. She just didn't expect getting pregnant from my fathers parts, hitting the ocean she was hiding in. _All this went through my mind while we were talking.

"I still wish I could've been there. Especially when you were, it's just when you were born, I used up almost all my power giving birth to you, so I was forced to stay so I could regain my powers." She said apologetically.

"It's ok Mom, I'm just happy we're together now." I told her with a smile, making her smile as well.

"Mom, is there a way I can become full Egyptian?" I asked.

"Well yes there is." She told me tilting her head to the side.

"Can you make me fully Egyptian please?" I begged, shocking her.

"May I ask why?" She questioned getting over her shocked.

"Because I want to stay here with you, it's been a thousand years, and we're finally together. I finally feel like I belong somewhere. Please Mom I want to be a full blood Egyptian." I tell her truthfully, with not a single doubt in mind.

"Well if you're absolutely sure about this. I guess I can do that for you." She said smiling causing me to jump in her arms, giving her hug.

"Alright. Now hold still, this will only take a moment." She continued, after we pulled apart and starting speaking In Egyptian. I could feel the change happing to me, feel my greek side disappearing along with my throne of power, to only have my Egyptian side take full hold making me even stronger than before.

When my mom was finished, I glowed golden for awhile then the light disappeared.

"You are here by known as Ara minor goddess of water and love." My mother says with a smile, causing one to appear on my face as well.

_Finally I was home._


End file.
